


Or Something

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt</p>
<p>The one where Scott pretends to be sick, Liam figures it out, and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd (couldn't seem to get any betas) but I hope this turned out well!  
> Enjoy!

“Listen, just… take care of him for a little bit, okay? I gotta go see Derek and I don’t have any time right now.” Stiles said, flailing his arm slightly as Liam looked at him suspiciously from the passenger seat of the jeep.

“And he’s sick?” Liam asked tentatively, “Like a cold or something?”

Stiles looked at the road with a smile tugging at his lips, “Or something, yeah.”

He looked back to Liam as they pulled up into Scott’s driveway and said, “It’ll be fine. Go take care of your alpha, kid.” He made a shooing motion with his hands and Liam rolled his eyes as he got out, barely getting the door shut before Stiles was speeding away.

He shook his head at the pale teen and walked up to Scott’s front door, knocking a couple times. He heard a muffled “Come in!” so he opened the door, strolling in to see Scott sitting with a couple blankets covering him.

The alpha looked up at Liam with a smile before it faltered and he turned to cough into his hand. He looked back up at his beta with those puppy dog eyes. Liam studied him with brows knitted together and a look of suspicion on his face but ultimately he couldn’t resist Scott’s expression and asked with a sigh, “You want some soup?”

Scott nodded fervently and Liam shot him a half-smile as he walked to the kitchen. He managed to find a can of soup, pouring it in a bowl and into the microwave. He leaned against the counter and thought. He thought this all seemed weird, but it was a chance to spend time with Scott, something they hadn’t had in some time.

He felt good when he was around Scott; he felt happy. He felt a lot of things when he was around Scott…

Suddenly the microwave started beeping and Liam was pulled from his thoughts. He grabbed the bowl from the microwave thoughtlessly and shouted in pain as it burned him. He dropped it, the bowl shattering on the floor and spilling hot soup everywhere.

He cursed himself for acting dim like that while Scott rushed into the kitchen, wearing a concerned expression. He took in the scene before him, watching as Liam looked at the quickly healing blister on his hand.

He was healing fast, Liam noticed. He stared in thought at the healing before looking up at Scott, “How are you sick? Like, how are you not healing?”

Scott scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well, uh, I’m not really sick.”

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion, “But… Why would you say you were?”

Scott looked away in embarrassment before turning back and saying, “I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

Liam’s face smoothed out into a smirk and he stepped closer to Scott, the alpha gulping slightly at the close proximity between them now. The freshman’s eyes stared into Scott’s as he pointed out, “If you wanted a date, you could’ve just asked.”

Scott flickered his gaze between Liam’s eyes and his mouth, swallowing around a dry throat as he asked, “Do you wanna go out with me?”

Liam didn’t answer, he just smirked wider and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched and Scott let out a little “hmmph!” before relaxing into the kiss. He smiled against Liam’s lips and put his hands on the boy’s waist, rubbing comforting circles through his t-shirt.

The younger werewolf placed his arms around Scott’s neck, pulling him in closer as he swiped his tongue across the alpha’s bottom lip. Scott moaned, his lips parting with the sound and Liam took his chance to press his tongue into the older boy’s mouth.

Scott moaned again as he moved his tongue along with Liam’s, feeling himself getting hard.

Liam felt it, too. He smirked into their kiss and slid a hand down between them to palm Scott through his sweatpants. Scott groaned and pulled away for a moment, looking at Liam with hesitant want.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, searching Liam’s face for hesitation.

Liam nodded, smiling, “Yeah. I’m sure.” He punctuated the last word with a squeeze on Scott’s clothed cock. Scott growled and took Liam’s mouth again, their tongues fighting for dominance now as Scott backed Liam up against the counter.

Once his lower back hit the counter behind him, Liam pulled away from their kiss. His eyes were hooded and lips dark from kissing as he tugged on the hem of Scott’s tank top. Scott chuckled lightly and pulled the garment off while Liam did the same with his own shirt.

They met back together again as soon as they were properly shirtless. This kiss was short as Scott pulled away to trail sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down Liam’s neck. Liam tangled his fingers in his alpha’s hair as he sucked on the spot under his ear, the beta moaning.

Scott moved back, watching as the hickies faded away quickly and looking back at Liam’s face. The younger boy lips were parted as he panted slightly. Scott looked down at the tent in his jeans, eyes glowing crimson for a second as he took Liam in like this.

Liam stared at his alpha, speaking up to say, “I want you.”

Scott smiled, “You have me.”

Liam shook his head a little at him and said, “I want you…” He leaned in so that his mouth was beside Scott’s ear, “Inside me.”

Scott couldn’t help but let out a groan at that. Liam pulled back to look at Scott with a sultry expression and Scott leaned in. He kissed him slow and passionate, nipping at his bottom lip to get those noises he liked out of him.

Scott pulled away from the kiss, “Turn around.” He whispered while gazing into Liam’s eyes. The younger boy shivered at the order and did as he was told, facing away from Scott.

Scott pressed a hand flat against Liam’s back, pressing him down so he was bent over the counter. Liam folded his arms under his head and sighed deeply as Scott pulled his hand off his back, the spot feeling cold after.

Scott hooked his fingers under the waistbands of Liam’s jeans and underwear, sliding them down slowly while lowering himself down to a kneeling position at the same time.

The beta bit his lip in anticipation and let out a little sigh as Scott pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his upper thigh. Scott continued up with the kisses, stopping to spread Liam’s cheeks. There was a long pause before Scott gave one long lick across the younger boy’s hole.

Liam reacted immediately, groaning loudly into his folded arms and whispering, “Fuck.”

Scott smiled at the response and kept going, lapping at the tight skin there and pressing his tongue in with little stabs. Liam felt like jelly at Scott eating him out and his legs were shaking like he’d just run a marathon. He kept groaning and panting as Scott licked into him, whispering the alpha’s name under his breath.

Suddenly, Liam felt the tip of Scott’s finger pressing into him. He moaned quietly as Scott pushed in to the knuckle, moving his tongue around the finger as he pushed it in and out of the beta. He added a second and moved the fingers around, searching.

Liam panted above him, letting out a cry as Scott brushed up against his prostate. He clawed at the counter when Scott kept pressing against that spot inside him, licking around the fingers driving him crazy.

“Scott, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He panted out, letting out another groan as the alpha just kept fucking him with his fingers. Liam squinted his eyes shut at the sensations washing over him.

“Scott!” Liam half-shouted as he came, groaning loudly against the counter as mind-blowing pleasure coursed through him.

Scott smirked, pulling away from Liam and retracting his fingers as he stood up. He leaned over Liam and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. The younger boy hummed in content and turned his head towards Scott, “I still want you inside me…” He breathed out.

Scott smiled and leaned over, pressing their lips together for a slow kiss. Liam let out a slight whine as Scott pulled away but his whine turned into a moan when he felt Scott’s cock prod at his entrance.

Scott pressed sloppy kisses along Liam’s back as he pushed in, feeling Liam tense up at the penetration. He groaned as he made it balls deep, letting his forehead rest against Liam’s shoulder as the younger boy adjusted.

There was a minute of just their labored breathing before Liam moaned and pressed his ass back against Scott.

Scott understood, pulling half-way out and slamming back in. They both moaned as he kept pressing in, again and again. Scott took one of his hands from Liam’s waist and spit into it before he wrapped it around the younger werewolf’s length, jacking up and down.

Liam swore loudly as Scott beat him off, slightly overwhelmed with the alpha werewolf pounding into him too. His breath hitched and he let out a long groan when Scott found his prostate again. The older boy fucked against the spot on every thrust in and had Liam shouting his name.

The true alpha grunted as he fucked into Liam and pumped the beta’s cock up and down at the same time. Liam was so tight and the noises he kept making were pushing Scott closer to the edge, the older boy feeling his orgasm coming on.

He was intent on Liam coming first, though. He worked the younger boy’s cock harder, fucked into him faster and trailed kisses across his back.

Liam cried out at the sudden increase in pace, the sensations feeling like too much for him. He let out a low whine as he came for the second time, spurting his release over Scott’s fingers.

Scott growled as Liam tightened around him and he moved even faster, working towards his own climax.

“Come on.” Liam said under him, “Come in me, Scott.”

Scott couldn’t take it at that, he fell over the edge and spilled his cum inside Liam. The younger boy groaned at the feeling and squeezed around Scott, eliciting a growl from his alpha.

Scott pulled out and spun Liam around, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. Their tongues worked around each other as Liam moaned into it and tangled his hands in Scott’s hair. He tugged slightly, prompting Scott to pull away and look at Liam expectantly.

Liam smirked and said, “I do wanna go out with you, by the way.”

Scott laughed, “I figured.”

Liam laughed too, a noise quickly muffled by Scott’s mouth as he was pulled in for another kiss.

Scott should get fake-sick more often, he thought with a smile before losing himself in Scott’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good! Kudos if you liked and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
